


Eric Cartman x Reader

by CanonYasuhiro



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonYasuhiro/pseuds/CanonYasuhiro
Summary: What the fuck was wrong with him?You knew damn well his fatass knew you liked him and yet he dated Heidi. You can't take this whole situation right now, how stressed out do you have to be before you die instantly?





	Eric Cartman x Reader

Being painfuly aware of how horrible Eric Theodore Cartman could be was a new world of pain especially when you have a crush on the chubby kid. And who would've thought after you, regretfully, and the boys, destroyed his eletronics. You could understand their reasonings, their relationships were at stake, but you still felt horrible dragging your axe across his computer screen as he screamed loudly. Cartman didn't even spare you a glance as you buried the technology under the ground with the shovel that was by the dug hole. Everyone had remorse, but you guess you'd feel more guilt and regret when you eventually saw Cartman and Heidi in the park. 

You were looking up from your phone before making eye contact with the brunette before he turned his gaze to Heidi. Heidi Turner. Maybe you were a tiny bit jealous, because you never seemed ro be able to get his attention like that, sit by him on a park bench and just. Talk. You let out a painful exhale before stuffing your aching red hands into your pockets walking about quickly, wanting to go visit the next best person to talk to, Kyle Broflovski. 

Yet playing video games with him didn't fix a single thing, so you excused yourself to use the restroom as you slowly walked up to stairs almost like your legs would give up. Ike, the little Canadian, you could his shrill voice while he played Minecraft on his computer. Pushing the bathroom door open you locked it and collapsed on the sink, watching the streams of tears loll down your eyes. You silently screamed crawling slightly at your cheeks, wiping the tears away. You were fucking pissed off. 

Even though the chances were low you knew they'd start dating. So you picked yourself up, fixing your appearance and heading back down the stairs of the Broflovski household. 

* * *

* * *

Two people off social media for good.. and the girls weren't taking it well that this whole thing was still happening so they all broke up with their boyfriends? I guess you understood their motives bur you stood by the boys sides, comforted their crying.

Even Butters had decided to start a revolution of sorts, undressing himself, save for his shirt, at the girl's volleyball game. Slowly all the boys joined along with him while you, Kyle and Stan sat on the bleachers staring around at all the pantless boys. You've never felt that embarrassed in awhile, but you supported it. To be honest you never really liked the girls, save for Wendy Testaburger, Heidi Turner and Nicole Daniels. But of course Heidi had to be the one to date your crush, which you still weren't over at all.

While the girl's tried to protest to their inappropriate behaviour, PC Principal basically just brushed them off cause you were doing the same thing by sitting out the anthem. You, however had almost seen Cartman every single day just walking around, never seeming to interact with anyone but Heidi. You felt like clawing your eyes out but kept yourself under control barely even reacting until Cartman approached you while you were at your locker. Blinking you stared up at him as he was a couple inches taller, lips pursed. 

"Hey (Y/N) just to let you know I forgive you, even if you believe I don't. I'm a changed man now that I've seen the wa-" you quickly cut him off as you speed walked away from him wiping the newformed tears from your eyes. '_Fucking fatass_' You thought, he didn't even care, he was just doing it to make fun of you and your emotions. Those words in your mind weren't helping though, as you started to feel even worse. '_Whatever'_

You, Stan, and Kyle all stared as Butters lead a group of boys behind him all their pants pulled to their ankles as they chanted, shuffling forwards. Stan joined in which you and Kyle just stared at.

"What the fuck is going on anymore, Kyle?"

"I have no idea, this shit is getting out of hand," the ginger swore before getting a sudden realization. "We should totally go to Cartman and apologize. We were wrong anyway so I think it'd be best if we apologized." Kyle explained grabbing on your hand and leading you down the hall. You had to admit it was a good idea, but consideding he came to you willingly it was either a joke, as you thought before or genuine. You were just anxious though.

* * *

* * *

_Whenever he said Kenny was his best friend he always paused before claiming you were as well wrapping a chubby arm around but you and Kenny. Basically a headlock, however you didn't mind. He was unbelievably warm, and with the chilly Colorado air you'd choose snuggling with him anytime. You were disappointed in yourself however. That sounded so fucking gay._

* * *

* * *


End file.
